Alphabet Drabbles
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: Drabbles based on a word for each letter of the alphabet. Various characters and genres.
1. Letter A: Anthropology

_A/N: So I've decided I'm going to write a series of drabbles (all around 100 words in length), one for each letter of the alphabet. My beta, Diamond Cobra, gives me a word starting with the letter, and then I write. And once I finish the alphabet, who knows? I may go back to the start! :) Anyway, here's the first one!_

* * *

><p><strong>Letter A: <strong>Anthropology

**Characters: **Reid and Morgan (meant to be read as preslash)

**Word Count: **112.

"The study of human life, huh?" Morgan said with a smile. "Sounds interesting."

"Especially in this job," Reid said, his eyes lighting up. "Because if we can't understand humankind as a whole, how can we understand the UnSubs we hunt every day?" Suddenly he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Why are you interested? You're never interested in what I have to say when I'm rambling."

"Pretty boy," Morgan whispered. "I'm _always _interested in what you have to say. Please, keep talking."

Reid's face lit up, and he launched back into his explanation. Morgan hadn't been lying; he loved listening to Reid's voice. He could listen to the younger man talk _forever_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'd really love to hear what you guys think- this is my first attempt at writing something this short, and I'd really love to know how I did! As always, thank you so much for reading, you lovely people! :)_


	2. Letter B: Boron

_A/N: Just a warning for anyone who's reading 'Chicago'- my internet at my house has completely crashed, so therefore I cannot get on it to send the document to my beta or to publish the document at all. I'm only able to publish this because it hasn't been beta-ed (as it's so short) and I'm currently at uni. I will try and publish as soon as I can, but I don't know how long that will be. Sorry! :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Letter B: <strong>Boron

**Characters: **JJ and Prentiss

**Pairing: **JJ/Reid

**Word Count: **120.

"Oh, mother of boron!" JJ yelled, jumping back from her desk and rubbing her leg where she'd hit it.

"Boron?" Prentiss repeated, laughing. "Where on earth did you get that from?"

"It's the fifth element on the periodic table," JJ explained. "Sorry, I guess Spence's rubbing off on me. One of his PhD's _is_ in Chemistry."

"Yeah, but 'boron'?"

"He doesn't actually swear very often," said JJ. "So when he gets frustrated or hurts himself, he has this tendency to use element names instead of swear words."

"So you've picked it up," Prentiss surmised. "Living with a genius, you would tend to learn things."

"I tell you one thing I have learnt, though. Spencer Reid is a _damn_ good kisser."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Can you tell Diamond Cobra is a Chemistry student? She texted me this prompt this morning, and obviously she had Chemistry on the brain! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanking you in advance for your reviews. :)_


	3. Letter C: Cellophane

_A/N: Supposedly my internet is supposed to be going back to normal tomorrow, which means I should be posting chapter 8 of Chicago really soon. But then again, it was supposed to go back to normal today, but that never happened. Oh well, hopefully this little drabble will sustain you until it eventually happens. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Letter C: <strong>Cellophane

**Characters: **Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan

**Word Count: **117.

Penelope Garcia had seen a lot of things in her time, but she hadn't expected to see flowers made out of cellophane sitting on her desk. "Wow," she whispered.

"You like them?" said a voice behind her. Derek Morgan, wearing his usual charming grin.

"You made these?" Garcia gasped, turning around with a smile on her face.

"Well, it is the anniversary of our friendship," Morgan reminded her. "And we got back too late yesterday for me to order actual flowers, and I found cellophane in a draw in my house… so I made these."

"Well, they are beautiful. Happy anniversary, hot stuff."

"Happy anniversary, baby girl," said Morgan, pulling his best friend into a one-armed hug.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a reminder about the poll I have on my profile, asking you guys which of my multi-chapter fics you want me to publish next. At the moment, 'Infinity' is leading, so if you haven't voted yet, please do! :) _

_Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)_


	4. Letter D: Dalmatians

_A/N: So I know it's been a couple of days since I've posted one of these, but since my internet started working again I wanted to get the next chapter of Chicago out. This chapter is kinda angsty, but it's about Reid again! So please, read on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Letter D: <strong>Dalmatians

**Character(s): **Spencer Reid

**Pairings: **None

**Word Count: **116.

Plenty of times, when Reid came home from a case, he felt emotionally and mentally drained. He saw the worst that the world had to offer, and sometimes that just made him _sad_. It made him wonder whether he was actually making a difference; whether the life he had been living was actually worth it.

When Reid was in one of these moods, there was one thing that never failed to cheer him up. When he came home, without fail, his Dalmatian puppy Cleo would always come up to him, wagging her tail. Her happiness instantly cheered Reid up, chasing the darkness from his mind. Because moments like this made Reid realise everything was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There has to be at least _one_ dog out there that's immune to the 'Reid Effect', right? And I just thought that Reid having a dog would be cute, no? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be very much appreciated, I just love them!_


	5. Letter E: Electricity

_A/N: It's back to what I know and do best with this one- Reid/Morgan slash! :P It's a little bit angsty, but a little bit fluffy, too. Hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, and for anyone reading Magic, I hope to have the next chapter up really soon, I've just had a number of essays to do for university. Sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>Letter E: <strong>Electricity

**Character(s):** Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan

**Pairings: **Reid/Morgan

**Word Count: **115.

Reid absolutely _hated_ the dark. It had always terrified him, even though he knew that there were far worse things in the world. So when the electricity turned off one night, shutting off Reid's nightlight and plunging the room into darkness, the genius screamed. His heart began to race, and fear began to rise within him.

When a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Reid's body, and lips softly pressed against his ear, he somehow felt himself calming down. "Ssh, pretty boy, it's okay…" Morgan whispered. "You're here, safe with me. It's okay." Reid knew that his boyfriend was right: as long as he was in Morgan's arms, even the darkness couldn't hurt him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked reading that one as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think it's my favourite one so far. As always I would love to hear what you think- so please review! :)_


	6. Letter F: Fountain

_A/N: So I am finally doing another one of these, and let me just say this one gets a little more... heated than the others ;P Well, as heated as you can get in just over 100 words anyway. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: See my profile._

* * *

><p><strong>Letter F: <strong>Fountain

**Character(s): **Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan

**Pairing: **Reid/Morgan

**Word Count: **116.

Flesh upon flesh, light upon dark… breathy moans escape the lithe man's lips as his lover kisses down his milky skin, all the way down to the elastic on his underwear. "Do it," he whispers in a husky voice. "Take them off. Please."

"As you wish," the other, bigger man grins as he eases off his partner's briefs. Both of them are soaking wet from the water pouring down on them, but neither of them cares. They love the feeling. It… invigorates them, almost. Makes this more amazing. And besides, Derek had always wanted to have sex in a fountain. And who was Spencer to say no to his lover, especially when he wanted this too?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Now I'm probably going to have dreams about Reid and Morgan getting it on in a fountain... oh well :P Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)_


	7. Letter G: Generation

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted one of these, so I thought you would enjoy one. This series of drabbles is what I guess you would call one of my 'writer's block stories' when I have writer's block on one of my other fics. Therefore, I may post one often, or I may post one very rarely. The time will vary. Oh, and the next chapter of 'Little Boy Blue' will be coming very soon! :)_

_Disclaimer: See my profile._

* * *

><p><strong>Letter G: <strong>Generation

**Character(s): **Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid

**Pairing: **Prentiss/Reid

**Word Count: **116.

The pattering sound of tiny feet filled Emily Prentiss's ears as she awoke. She sat up in bed as her nearly four-year-old daughter ran into the room, jumping onto the bed and yelling. "Mummy! Mummy! It's time to go to the park!"

"Where's your father, sweetheart?" Emily asked.

"Right here, Emily," said Spencer Reid from the doorway, smiling happily at his wife and daughter.

"How could you let her wake me up?" Emily asked in mock anger.

"She overpowered me," Reid laughed. "She is her mother's daughter, after all."

Prentiss looked at her daughter, the spitting image of Emily herself, and smiled. "She most definitely is," she agreed, pressing a kiss to the little girl's forehead.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I actually quite like the Reid/Prentiss pairing. Even though Reid/Morgan is definitely my OTP, I think Reid and Prentiss would be good together. So if you enjoyed this, or even if you didn't, reviews would be very welcomed!_


End file.
